Wireless communication such as radio communication between a chip card reader and a chip card may be based on a protocol such as ISO 14443 which has asynchronous timing and lacks synchronization and training patterns. For using a synchronous digital receiver in such a scenario, approaches which nevertheless allow efficient synchronization and training are therefore desirable.